Let Me Count The Ways
by Audley
Summary: Or, basically, how Kureno met Arisa...again and again and again. Oneshot fluff. Enjoy, all you KurenoxArisa shippers out there!


Disclaimer: If I did, do you think I'd release them as slowly as Tokyopop is? I didn't think so. Also, title is from one of Elizabeth Barret Browning's poems. You know the one.

* * *

The first time Kureno saw Arisa, he made her laugh.

He had been acting clumsy again, trying to carry too many things at once, trying to be too polite, trying to be too many things he was sure he wasn't.

Akito was right. He couldn't function in the outside world.

But Arisa had laughed.

The second time he saw her, he made her cry.

He'd been acting thoughtlessly again, assuming too much about her, giving away too much about himself, caring too much to let it go. Then he left, abruptly, his heart hammering guiltily in his chest, feeling he had no choice and refusing to believe he did.

Akito was right. He was a fool.

But Arisa had forgiven him.

The third time Kureno saw Arisa, she was on a computer screen.

He'd had no idea she was still thinking about him, still wanted to see him. He'd tried so hard to keep from thinking about her, to hide his thoughts from Akito, to work up the courage to find that slip of paper and go out and find her. He wasn't able to do any of it.

Akito was right. He was so weak.

But Arisa missed him.

The fourth time he saw Arisa, she didn't even know it.

He'd been walking aimlessly down the street, not thinking about anything, and he'd seen her smoking a cigarette in an alleyway next to a restaurant. He couldn't help worrying about how harried and tired she looked, couldn't help wishing that she would suddenly look up and see him but couldn't muster up the energy to call out to her through the chain link fence separating them. He couldn't stop himself and kept walking.

Akito was right. He was a coward.

But Arisa hadn't seen him.

The fifth time Kureno saw Arisa, he yelled at her.

She'd tracked him down at the main Sohma house. Luckily, Akito was out. He did his best to hide how scared he was she'd be discovered by Akito, did his best to hide how glad he was to see her, and did his best to hide from her in the bathroom. He had yelled then, yelled at her through the bathroom door to go away, yelled that he didn't like her, that he loved someone else, that she was too young for him anyway. He heard someone coming and, panicking, yelled at her to go away before she was caught. She left.

Akito was right. He was an excellent liar.

But Arisa hadn't believed him.

The sixth time Kureno saw Arisa, she threw a shoe at him.

He'd been "out on the town" as Shigure called it, walking past some apartment complexes, when the shoe had dropped from above and landed at his feet. He'd tried to imagine he could see her dark form at the window above him, tried to dismiss the way his heart beat erratically when he saw there was a note in the shoe, and tried to pretend it didn't hurt when all the note said was "I hate you." He failed. Miserably.

Akito was right. He was a horrible actor.

But Arisa was just as bad.

The seventh time he saw her, she was wearing a miniskirt.

It hadn't stopped her from tackling him to the ground. He'd been over visiting Shigure when she had burst in on him, breathing hard and trying not to cry. He wasn't going to let himself stare at the way her chest was heaving up and down, at how much of her smooth, tanned thighs he could see, and he most certainly wasn't going to kiss her. And then he did anyway.

Akito was right. He was spending too much time with Shigure.

But Arisa kissed him back.

The eighth time Kureno saw Arisa, he was soaking wet.

It had been raining. He'd managed not to fall into a puddle as he sprinted away from the main house, barely kept from falling onto her floor as she opened the door, and completely failed to keep from falling head over heels in love with her.

Akito was right. He was such a klutz.

But Arisa was there to help him up.

The ninth time Kureno saw Arisa, neither of them were wearing any clothes.

He didn't even try to resist.

Akito's thoughts stopped mattering after that.

But Arisa's did.

And there was no need to count anymore.

* * *

Well, I'm not as pleased with that as I was when I first wrote it, but I don't think it's too bad. A little silly, a bit goofy, and maybe a touch OOC, but for the best, I think. And sorry for the fact that everything sort of runs together--damn thing wouldn't let me put in any sort of page break besides the big stupid line, and I couldn't figure out how to trick it. 

Let me know what you think! Ciao!

Audley


End file.
